


Babysitting Cassie Temple

by orphan_account



Category: Primeval
Genre: Babysitter!Becker, Becker/Jess if you squint, Gen, Uncle!Becker, because who doesn't want to see Becker handling a child, especially a really small cute one that looks like Abby but acts like Connor, just a bit of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker rolled his eyes at Connor's warning, closing the door. He was a trained soldier, he fought dinosaurs for a living, he has survived more bullet wounds than a shooting range dummy. He could take care of one little girl for one night without problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Cassie Temple

Becker knocked on the door of the flat at 5 o clock precisely. He was a soldier, he was always on time. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, a muffled thud and an 'ouch' to follow it. The door swung open and Connor grinned, running his ankle. Becker raised his eyebrows, he had never seen Connor look so...tidy? He was wearing a pearl grey suit and a navy coloured tie, his hair was brushed back neatly and he was freshly shaved. The only thing that looked out of place was the bright green, polka dot socks.

 

Becker chuckled to himself, and Connor put his foot back down with a smile, "Hey Becker, you look like an average human being today"

 

Becker wasn't the only one surprised by what the other was wearing. Connor was shocked to see Becker wearing a white t shirt, an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. No traces of black anywhere, and no visible weapons.

 

"And you don't look like a walking wardrobe malfunction today" Becker retorted and Connor opened the door for him, letting the man inside.

 

"Cassie is on the sofa, quite content watching TV at the moment" Connor said, running around the flat, trying to find his shoes. Becker walked to the sofa, only to find it empty.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Becker asked and Connor nodded, walking over to sit down, trying to pull the slick black dress shoes on. He froze, spinning around, looking for the girl.

 

"Well, she was a minute ago" Connor said with a shrug.

 

"You nervous?" Connor asked with a knowing grin. Becker shrugged, it couldn't be that hard. He had never watched Cassie for more than an hour on his own at most, and on those occasions she had been a little angel. Connor and Abby swear up and down that she is a trouble maker, but Becker looks into those big, blue eyes just once and he can't find the heart to believe them.

 

"No. Cassie loves me" Becker said, sitting on the sofa beside Connor.

 

"You are so going to regret this in the morning" Connor chuckled, but Becker ignored him.

 

"Cass! Where are you? Uncle Becker is here!" Connor shouted, and a delighted squeal could be heard from upstairs. Becker smiled as the 5 year old ran down the stairs, her blonde ringlets bouncing with each step.

 

"Uncle Becker!" She squealed happily, throwing herself into his arms.

 

"We are going to have so much fun!" Cassie smiled and Becker felt his heart warm. Though he would never admit it, Becker loved kids. The only person he had told is Jess. As much as Becker loved spending time with the youngest Temple, part of him wished he had not agreed to babysitting beforehand so that he could go with Jess to meet her parents.

 

"I get that you and Abby want a night to yourselves, but what is the occasion?" Becker asked and Connor grinned, the sparkle in his eye shining even brighter. He reached into the inside of his blazer pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Inside was a sparkling, diamond ring. Simple but still very beautiful.

 

"You're a great guy, Connor, but I don't think our relationship is at that stage yet" Becker joked and Connor rolled his eyes.

 

"Me and Abby might live together and have a daughter, but we're not officially married yet. I would like to change that" Connor said, putting the box back in his pocket.

 

"Speaking of- Abby! Are you nearly ready?" Connor asked, glancing over at the clock. Their reservations were in an hour.

 

"Nearly! I'm just finishing off my make up!" She responded from the bathroom. The clicking of heels alerted Becker's attention. Abby looked stunning. Her slightly longer hair was pulled back elegantly, and she was wearing a strapless, dark green dress that flowed down to her knees. Connor stood still for a moment, clearly awestruck. Becker chuckled and elbowed his side.

 

"Wow, Abby, you look amazing" Connor said, breathless. Abby grinned and Cassie wriggled in Becker's arms. He handed her over to Abby and Cassie grinned.

 

"You look like a princess, mummy" she kissed Abby's cheek and Abby's eyes blurred with tears.

 

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, Becker. There is food in the fridge, help yourself, but we've left money for a pizza if you want one. No matter how much she begs, do _not_ let Cassie have sugar after 8 or she will be awake all night. Her bedtime is 9 o clock, no later. Do not let her con you into taking her to the toy shop, because believe me, she will try. No putting mummy's make up on Rex, Sid or Nancy, either" Abby listed the rules and Becker nodded along.

 

He ushered the reluctant couple out of the door, they were hesitant to leave Cassie's side for a whole night. Just before Becker was about to close the door, Connor turned back around.

 

"Oh, and Becker?" Connor called out, and Becker spun around. Cassie grinning up at him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Good luck" Becker rolled his eyes at Connor's warning, closing the door. He was a trained soldier, he fought dinosaurs for a living, he has survived more bullet wounds than a shooting range dummy. He could take care of one little girl for one night without problem.

 

When Becker turned around, Cassie was staring up at him expectantly, a mischievous grin planted on her face.

 

"Let's play hide and seek!"

* * *

 

Becker growled in frustration. He would not be bested by a child at a game of hide and seek. He was a specialised soldier, it was his _job_ to seek out the occasional criminal, or dinosaur. He had searched the entire flat, inch by inch, nail by nail. The only logical explanation is that Cassie left the flat.

 

Becker stopped in the living room, re thinking his strategy. This little girl was the daughter of Connor Temple. She probably knew the most secure hiding places in all of London. She wasn't going to be hiding in the wardrobe of her bedroom.

 

Going back upstairs, Becker went into Connor and Abby's room. Checking under the bed, in the wardrobe, in the bathroom, Becker was getting annoyed. Until his eyes landed on a luggage bag. He moved it out from under the bed when he was searching, and it was a little bit heavy. Surely, if Connor and Abby were staying in a hotel over night, Abby would have taken her packed bag with her, right?

 

With a triumphant grin, Becker unzipped the bag, and heard a small scream.

 

"I win! I win!" Cassie chanted and Becker raised an eyebrow.

 

"I found you, and unless Connor has misinformed you of the rules, that means that I win" Becker said and Cassie shook her head with a giggle.

 

"You took half an hour to find me, it has to be in 15 minutes or less otherwise it doesn't count!" she said with a smug smile and Becker blinked.

 

"That's not how it works at all!"

 

"You're just a sore loser, uncle Becker" Cassie stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"So it's my turn to hide now?" Becker asked.

 

"Nope" she grinned, popping the 'p'.

 

"What do you want to do?" Becker asked, picking the girl up and walking back downstairs. Cassie gave him an angelic grin and batted her eyelashes. Becker narrowed his eyes, what was she planning?

 

"Can we go to the toy shop? Please, uncle Becker!" Cassie begged as Becker shook his head. Abby warned him about this.

 

"Oh please, just to look! I won't even touch the toys, I pinkie promise!" Becker sighed and sternly looked down at the girl, preparing himself to say no. The look on her face nearly winded him. Becker had heard of Connor's notorious puppy dog eyes, and had even experienced their wrath himself. But seeing them on a little girl had a much different effect.

 

Cassie's eyes were wider than usual, and they were wavering, filled with tears that had not yet fallen. Her bottom lip was jutting out and quivering. Becker had to shut his eyes and collect himself for a moment. Gaining his composure, Becker opened his eyes again, once again he was unprepared for the sight. One single tear strolled down her porcelain cheek, taking Becker's resolve with it as it fell.

 

"Fine, but you are only looking!" Becker said and immediately, the tears had stopped threatening to spill and Cassie was beaming, a grin spread from ear to ear.

 

"Awesome" oh dear, maybe Becker shouldn't have underestimated her. Maybe Connor and Abby were right about the trouble maker part.

* * *

Becker thought that he would be able to resist her puppy eyes now that he had seen them. He was so very wrong. The two of them walked hand in hand out of the toy shop, though they were not empty handed. Becker had given in far too easily, and he ended up buying two doll houses, an electrical dog that does backflips, a fluffy pink bear, an entire set of Barbie dolls with clothes and a car included and ironically, a stuffed dinosaur that was taller than Becker himself.

 

His new plan of action to avoid those sad blue eyes, was to just not look at them. Of course, that did not work at all. The so called angel had convinced him to take her to one of those large play areas, with ball pits and slides and the works. When he first walked in, Becker was ambushed by a collection of mother's, who doted on him for 'bringing his adorable little girl to play', and he was painfully aware of their eyes following him like a hawk.

 

And then Cassie 'accidently' let it slip to the other kids that he was a super strong soldier, and he was being surrounded by kids. Becker loves kids, really he does, but when nearly 30 of them are following you around, asking you questions, you need a little space.

 

After nearly two hours of chasing children around ball pits and climbing over plush cushion in tiny hiding spaces, Cassie finally wanted to go home. Becker was tired, and sore from being attacked by screaming children, and he was starving.

 

It was 8:30 when they got back to the flat, not only with all of Cassie's new toys, but with bags and bags of sweets.

 

"Cassie, go get into your pyjamas and brush your teeth" Becker ordered and Cassie stared up at him.

 

"Please can I have some sweets, uncle Becker? I promise I won't tell mummy and I'll go to sleep straight afterwards!" Cassie begged, bouncing on her feet. Becker was too tired to argue, and he completely forgot about Abby's rules at this point.

 

"Sure, but not all of them though! And don't forget to brush your teeth" Not the wisest decision. And so, a long night filled with a hyper active 5 year old made Becker gain a new found respect for Connor and Abby.

* * *

It was 11 o clock in the morning when Connor and Abby came home, giggly and smitten. Abby stared down at her ring happily, as it shone under the light. Connor had taken her to a cosy restaurant, and his proposal speech left Abby and several other people in the establishment in tears. They went back to the 5 star hotel, to find that Connor had booked the biggest room in the place.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Connor planted the softest kisses on her neck before Abby gasped in shock.

 

The flat was trashed. The kitchen was completely destroyed, empty food containers and bottles of pop everyone, one full bottle of lemonade had spilled all over the counter, leaving it sticky and horrible. The fridge door had been left wide open. Rex was sat on the counter, his wings had been painted pink.

 

Abby walked into the living room, which was in the same state as the kitchen. Sweet packet after sweet packet covered the coffee table, and the TV was still showing some terrible TV show that had been playing all night. Abby's eyes landed on a pile of untouched, seemingly new toys, and one gigantic stuffed dinosaur.

 

As for Becker and Cassie themselves, they were cuddled up on the couch, both covered in sticky goo from sweets that had melted on them in their sleep. Becker's hair was messed up and the bags under his eyes were very prominent. He was snoring softly and they were both still in their clothes from yesterday.

 

"I told you that we should have chosen Lester, Becker is too soft to deal with her" Connor said and Abby laughed.

 

"Because you are so stern. I bet she gave him the puppy dog eyes" Abby said and Connor nodded.

 

"Oh yeah, definitely. Becker, oi, Becker mate, need you to wake up" Connor raised his voice slightly and shook Becker awake.

 

"Your child is an evil mastermind, Temple. She can control minds, I'm sure of it" Becker mumbled, groaning slightly.

 

"Yeah, about Cassie. I don't reckon you'd mind looking after her for two weeks whilst me and Abby are on our honeymoon, would you?"

 


End file.
